The Golden Digitama For Peace
by Kaito Lune
Summary: 01/04 X-over AU. The land is ruled by a tyrant King who wishes to destroy the fabled Golden Digitama. Only problem is that eleven kids and an entire army of Digimon and Humans stands in his way. Rated T just in case. On Haitus for now!
1. Prolouge

**Note: I don't own Digimon. This is just a fanwork, nothing more.**

**This is also a crossover between seasons 1 and 4 set in a different world, so expect it to be different.**

**Rated T.**

**This is my first AU Digimon crossover, so things will be kinda strange, but bear with me.**

**Transitions:**

" **-- " places**

"**X-X-X " chapter endings**

Prologue

The soldier came in with news. He knew this would anger the King, but it was going to be no use to him to keep it. The soldier tread lightly as possible, as they were to do, but that would be hard when they carried heavy weaponry, the two guns and their ammo. Each gun was made for either Digimon respectably or humans.

The soldier eventually came to his destination. He shakily pounded on the door and bowed low so it at least seemed respectful, despite it being in the middle of the night and the fact that they had just conquered a long time enemy in the battlefields.

The doors soon opened by a sober guard, who was standing at the door. "Don't you know how late it is?" the sober guard asked. "The king is in no mood to hear what news you have that isn't good."

"It's news for the king," the soldier replied. "It's what the king needs to know before it's too late. It's _that_ news." The sober guard's eyes widened in horror probably thinking along the lines of, _That is news the king needs to know._

The guard closed the door leaving the soldier alone in the hallway for several minutes. He could hear the gayness (as in happiness) of the party just beyond the doors, not wishing to join. He didn't want to rune the festivities of their win, but he had no choice. It was know or be on the king's bad graces.

The doors opened after a few minutes. The guard that had talked to him announced his arrival. "Ah," the king said, sitting in his fine robes, just like the great kings of Europe had. "What news do you bring? News of the festivities getting out of hand? Let the people enjoy their fun, soldier, for it is well deserved!" He raised a gold cup in his jeweled hand.

"It's not that, sire," the soldier said carefully. "It's something else." The people in the room grew quiet and stared at the man to hear the news.

The king grew serious, eyeing the soldier with his brown eyes. "Ah? What else could it be?" he demanded softly.

"Sire, I think you need to hear this privately," the soldier suggested, bowing his head to the ground. He kept his eyes downcast from the King's furry.

The King breathed through clenched teeth furiously. Why had the soldier brought such unwanted news on such a night? The queen dressed in a black loose fitting dress, laid her hand on his. "Don't be so hard on him, after all it was your order that if _that_ was even heard of for them to tell you right away," the Queen reminded him in her bitter sweet voice.

This was, of course, true. The Queen had been the one who had always quieted his rage, so he had no choice but to follow both their suggestions. He quickly put on a fake smile and cried with convincing false joy, "Let the festivities commence!" before following the soldier.

The two went into the royal family's chamber. It was spacious with the walls being made of marble and a giant wood bed that could fit three adults. The king paced, brooding. "What is it?" he snapped. "Why do you wish to disturb my sanity in joy?"

The soldier bowed his head in a quick jester and than started explaining what he had heard from the Digimon and human astronomers. "The legend is starting. The egg has been foretold to come."

The King's eyes widened in horror which quickly melted into frustration then anger. "Why do they wish to punish us?!" he shouted to the heavens. "Why?" He turned towards the soldier and jabbed his finger at him. "Send word to any and all guards to search for a golden Digitama! Leave no rock unturned until you find the egg and it is shattered! Then bring me the pieces as evidence! GO!"

The soldier nodded, taking the command with him as far as it'd take him. The queen had listened ideally to the entire conversation. _The Golden Digitama?_ she thought, smiling. _This is something I've been waiting for._ She went back to the ballroom and sat in her throne beside the kings and felt the smooth wood painted gold under her pale palms.

The King came back after several minutes. He still had his furious look on his face. The people could tell something was up, but they paid it no mind. If they even tried to ask, it'd be their heads.

"What is it, my King?" the Queen asked.

"The Digitama," he said in a low hiss. "It has been foretold."

The Queen faked a taken aback look. "How about you worry about it tomorrow? Enjoy the festivities of the night."

The King looked at his wife. "You're right," he admitted. "I should worry about it tomorrow."

**X-X-X**

**That'd be the end of the prologue. The first chapter will be uploaded shortly. Reviews are REALLY nice! *hint it makes my work better and maybe I'll update it faster!***


	2. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own Digimon. This is just a fanwork, nothing more.**

**This is also a crossover between seasons 1 and 4 set in a different world, so expect it to be different.**

**Rated T.**

**This is my first AU Digimon crossover, so things will be kinda strange, but bear with me.**

**Transitions:**

" **-- " places**

"**X-X-X" chapter endings**

Chapter 1

It was a glorious day near the quiet part of the capital city. The quiet part was ruled to be a place of parks and family neighborhoods by the kings of old, so the only kid of transportation there was were horse drawn carriages or carts, bikes, or people walking on foot. Kids and their Digimon pets rollicked beyond the walls of the city. It was a nice summer day, so school was something in the past and nothing to worry about in the near future.

"Yeah!" one boy cried, passing the soccer ball to his Digimon pet, a blue DemiVeemon. DemiVeemon caught the ball and kicked it back to the boy. The boy had brown hair that was hidden under his hat. He wore tan gloves, a yellow shirt, and loose hanging, tan jean shorts. "Nice kick!" the boy congratulated.

"Thanks, Takuya!" the DemiVeemon replied, catching the ball again.

"Hey, Takky, mind if we join?" asked a new boy with an Agumon. The boy had poofy brown hair that was held back by a pair of goggles. He wore shorts and a blue T-shirt.

"Sure, why not, Tai?" Takuya answered with a grin, kicking the ball over to Tai. The four ran around, passing the ball to each other.

Three kids were by the swing sets and several others were in the trees by it or on the wood playground. A taller blonde in purple pushed her younger friend on the swing set. The girl was wearing a long yellow shirt and tan shorts. Around her neck was a bandana and she had short brown hair. One was a boy dressed in a green T-shirt with a green hoodie tied at his waist and a green hat fitting over his blonde hair.

"Can you push me higher, Zoe?" the girl asked.

"Si, Kari," Zoe replied, putting more force into the next push.

"Hey, can you give me an underdog, Matt?" the boy in green asked, looking at an older boy with the same blonde hair. Matt looked at his brother and smiled.

"Sure, TK," Matt replied, jumping down from the monkey bars to give his little brother an underdog on the swings.

"Hey, Kari, do you want another push?" Zoe asked the girl.

"No thanks," Kari replied, pumping faster, gaining altitude and speed.

One of the two boys who were watching what was going on frowned. The two were twins both with dark hair but the two's personalities were as different as night and day. The boy who frowned wore a bandana as well as a T-shirt under it and blue jeans. His hair was longer and tied back. The other boy smiled. He wore a light long sleeve purple T-shirt and a teal cloth vest and jeans.

"Oi! Koji! Matt! Why don't you join us?" Takuya called to them, holding the soccer ball.

Koji glared at him. "Leave me alone," he said, lying down.

Matt on the other hand agreed and went to join the others with his Tsunamon.

A girl watched the others high in a nearby tree. Her brown haired head lay against the trunk and she lay on a long, wide, and thick branch six feet from the ground. She watched the world with one opened green eye. She wore a sleeveless blue hoodie and jeans.

The last two boys of the group were sitting under the same tree, unknowing of its occupant higher in the branches. The smaller of the two was typing away on his laptop. He had red hair and was wearing gloves, an orange T-shirt, and tan shorts. The other was lanky and wore thick glasses. He was the only one with the nerve to wear the school uniform that day, which consisted of a white collared T-shirt under a wool sleeveless shirt and tan slacks. He had gotten a lot of crap from the other kids about that, but he paid it no mind as he read from a math text book. Next to them sat their Digimon: a Wormmon and a Bokomon.

It was summer, after all, but they were the only kids who came out of the cities walls. The other kids and their Digimon were most likely celebrating with their families indoors. The eleven kids rather played outside than be coped up in a place on such a nice day. In fact, their parents practically chased them out of the house because it was so nice.

Suddenly, there came a shout that came form the hills nearby. The kids looked at it to see a cloaked figure was being chased by several Cerberumon. The figure seemed to be carrying something that was concealed in its arms.

The Cerberumon lunged towards the woman but were hit by Tai's Agumon's "Pepper Breath" and Takuya's Veemon's "V-Headbut". A Cerberumon rammed into the two Digimon as a third headed for the cloaked figure. The figure revealed a white gloved hand that knocked the dog Digimon away and the figure continued running towards the kids. "Humans!" the figure cried in a young woman's voice. "Protect this Digitama!" The figure pulled off her cloak and rapped something in it and tossed it towards the kids. The person under the cloak was an Angewomon.

Takuya and Tai caught the bundle and placed it to down go after their friends. Zoe, Kari, TK, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Izzy, Koji, Koichi, Nazu (the girl in the tree) and their Digimon ran to catch up with the others to help them with the Cerberumon.

Those of them without their own Digimon (namely Kari, Zoe, TK, Koji, Koichi, and Nazu) stayed by the bundle as the others went to help Tai and Takuya. Zoe picked up the bundle. "What's this?" she wondered, unfolding the cloak. Inside of it was a golden Digitama.

"Isn't it pretty?" Kari said. The others examined the Digitama. It was well rounded and held some sort of crest on it. The dark blue crest on it shined slightly.

"Huh?" The humans took a closer look at it. In a sudden blast of energy, each of the humans began to glow.

The Cerberumon felt the sudden energy wave from the egg. They saw the humans glowing. With a crazed look in their eye, they left the Digimon that were attacking them.

The Angewomon turned to stop the advancing pack, flew in front of them and made a shining pink light that engulfed both her and the pack. "You won't harm the Chosen or the Digitama!" she shouted. "Be it my last breath, I'll do my duty!" In a sudden explosion, she and the pack that were in the pink light shattered like glass. Angewomon's data became a pink stream that disappeared into the distant that it had come from.

Tai, Takuya, Izzy, and Joe went looked over at their friends. They began glowing a faint blue glow. They got up and ran over to them. "What's wrong?" Tai asked.

"Hey, hey! Don't touch it!" Joe said. "Who knows what could be on it!"

"You gotta learn to lighten up," Matt and Tai said. "How much harm can an egg do?"

They looked at the gold egg and they, too, felt a sudden rush of energy. The Digimon of the humans looked at them in distress which turned to fear. They knew what this meant.

Veemon went into a full out sprint and covered the egg before it could happen, but it was too late. The kids had been marked as the guardian of the Digitama. The kids felt weak and fell to their knees.

"Ugh! What happened?" Nazu wondered, rubbing her head.

"That's what could happen, Matt!" Joe cried hysterically. "The egg could-!"

"Can someone please calm him down," Koji complained. Joe didn't stop though.

"Who knows what'll happen next! We'll foam at the mouth! We'll catch viruses and be the-!"

"Shut up, Joe!" the oldest of the group shouted at Joe. Joe shut his mouth.

"What is it?" Kari asked her older brother. "I know it's a DigiEgg but-"

"-they were never gold," TK finished, looking at the egg then at his brother.

"It's pretty, just like gold!" Zoe stated.

"Yeah, it's almost as if it's burning like fire," Takuya added.

"Or fire," Tai added.

"I say it has more of a peaceful effect. Like an ocean or something," Koji said. Matt nodded in agreement.

"How can you get an ocean, when it's clearly gold like a fire?" Takuya asked Koji.

"I didn't even ask what you thought!" Koji shouted back.

"Now, now." Koichi and Zoe got in between them.

"What we need to worry about is what are we going to do with this DigiEgg," Izzy said.

"Get it away before-!" Joe began but was cut of by the annoyed look from the other kids.

"Bring it to Ophanimon!" answered the Digimon. They looked at them. "You need to get ride of it before the king finds it! That's the Golden Digitama! The King wants to destroy it!"

"The King? An egg?" Zoe asked the Digimon.

"You need to get out of here before the guards find-," Veemon was immediately cut off by the hustle of guards. "Hurry! Hide the egg!" Zoe threw the egg into the sack she carried before the guards made it past the tree.

"What was that light?" the guards asked.

"It was-," Takuya and Tai began.

"It was the Digimon, sirs," Nazu said quickly. "They were just playing around when we were suddenly attacked by some Cerberumon and they saved us." She pointed to Veemon, Gabumon, Bokomon, and Wormmon.

"Well, that's good," replied the guards. "You kids should get home, soon. It'll get dark and that's when the rouges come out. The eleven kids nodded and went on their way.

After they were inside the walls, they went to the nearest house, which happened to be Izzy's. They sat in his back yard.

"Bokomon," Joe asked. "What is with this Golden Digitama?"

"Shhh!" Bokomon cried. "Not so loud! The Golden Digitama is our one hope to save the many lives under the King and Queen's rule!"

"What do you mean?" they all asked.

"Don't you know of the suffering that several people are under?" Veemon asked. When the humans shook their heads, he continued. "You see, people are taxed to the extremes until nothing is left. The southern land is like this and it grows day by day. Next it will move to our area then the ocean part of the city."

"He takes more than he gives, leaving many humans and Digimon hungry," Wormmon added.

"Those Cerberumon that attacked the Angewomon are the ones who work with the King and his Queen so they can destroy the Digitama." Bokomon reminded them of the attack that had taken place earlier that day. "We must get the egg to safety before it hatches."

"Why don't we just let the adults handle this?" Koji said. "It's not our responsibility to baby-sit it."

"No, it is," Tasunamon corrected him. "You are the ones Chosen by the Digitama to protect it, no matter the cost. It is proof from the necklaces that now hang around your arms."

The humans looked at their arms, sure enough there were amulets held on a thin chain wrapped around their wrists. "What does this symbol mean?" Koichi asked.

"There is a symbol for each of you, representing the Chosen," Bokomon explained, pulling out a book from its pink waist band and turning through the pages. "There are several crests and one for each of the Chosen, other known as the Digidestined. This is what the book has to say about it: 'In the time of need, the Human Destined will rise up to risk life and spirit to bring order back with the help of their Chosen partners. Each having a Crest: Courage, Friendship, Hope, Knowledge, Selfless, Reliability, Light, Darkness, Twilight, Kindness, Will and Love, they will rise and quail the evil that plagues the land." Bokomon closed the book.

"Really?" Zoe asked, skeptically.

"Sounds like fun!" TK shouted.

"Count me in!" Takuya and Tai jumped up.

"To bring the world back into peace is a nice thing," Koichi said.

"I'd love to help!" Kari clapped.

"I'm in," Nazu said. _I have my reasons anyway._

"Well, if TK goes, I have to," Matt said. "My mom would kill me if anything happened to TK."

"Well, I need to get more information before I say my answer," said Izzy, opening his laptop and checking the wireless.

"Count me out!" Joe cried. "Too dangerous! We'll only get killed!"

"At least someone spouts some intelligence," Koji muttered. "We won't stand a chance, even with these 'Crests' and the 'Chosen'. It's just plain stupid."

"Koji! Don't you get it?" Takuya shouted. "This is a once in a lifetime chance to change the world! Protect those you care about, you antisocial jerk! Don't you care about your family?"

"I do," Koji replied.

Takuya snapped. He jumped at Koji, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Then why do you not want to go?!"

"Because I don't want anyone hurt!" Koji yelled back. "If we were to stand against the King and Queen, our families would be the first to be hurt to get to us!"

"Koji, does have a point," Zoe agreed. Takuya looked at her then at everyone else and then back at Koji. They all shared the same look; a look of despair if they did do this. Except Nazu; she held a grim and unafraid look in her eyes as if it didn't matter.

"It'd be our fault," Matt whispered.

"If we just sit here, our families would still be hurt either way," Takuya said. "Our families and friends will be next to feed the greed of the King if we don't stop him!"

"That is true," Izzy agreed. "We'll have to plan this out and work our way through it slowly, though." Everyone looked at Takuya and Izzy.

"If we just stand here, millions more will be put into something like that of the south side of the city." Everyone looked towards Nazu and Tai. "Why wait here when millions die?" Tai said.

Kari looked at her older brother. "He's right," she said.

Matt looked down at his younger brother. "We have to protect mom and dad," he said, with raising confidents. TK nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," agreed Koichi and Zoe.

Joe and Izzy joined in reluctantly.

Takuya grinned, letting go of Koji. "So, buddy, you sure you don't want to join?" he asked.

Koji frowned, defeated. He gave in and said, "Fine." The others cheered.

"Now, Zoe, hand me the Digitama," Bokomon said. "I'll take care of it." Zoe nodded and looked through her sack but came up empty handed. "Where is it, girl?" Bokomon asked.

"It's . . . gone," Zoe said, holding up the empty cloak.

**X-X-X**

**End of chapter 1! Isn't it odd what my mind can come up with? Remember, this is an AU crossover so there will be some oddities like Digital World and the Human World converting into one and it being ruled under a king. Originally, this was supposed to include Mimi, Sora, JP, and Tommy but it was going to be too much for me to write with. Just eleven is a little much for me. Yep, Nazu appears in this one, too. Anything dealing with post Frontier is for sure going to have Nazu at least mentioned in it.**

**I'll make several references to seasons 1 and 4 and even a little of season 2, since these are the seasons that I've watched several of the episodes of.**

**Reviews are nice, ya know! It helps motivate me!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Note: I don't own Digimon. This is just a fanwork, nothing more.**

**This is also a crossover between seasons 1 and 4 set in a different world, so expect it to be different.**

**Rated T.**

**This is my first AU Digimon crossover, so things will be kinda strange, but bear with me.**

**Transitions:**

" **-- " places**

"**X-X-X " chapter endings**

Chapter 2

"It's . . . gone," Zoe said, holding the empty cloak.

"WHAT?!" the Digimon cried. "How can it be gone?"

"Are you sure you didn't drop it?" Matt asked.

"Maybe she misplaced it!" Takuya joked. "That's just like-." Takuya never finished the sentence.

"Shut it," Zoe threatened. She had slapped Takuya at a lightning speed. The other boys looked uncomfortable.

"We have to find the Digitama!" cried Bokomon.

"No! Let's cut our losses and-!" Joe cried.

"Didn't you agree that you'd help?" Tai asked Joe. Joe grew quiet.

"It couldn't have gotten that far," Koichi said.

"Why don't we spilt into groups?" Izzy suggested. "We'll then be able to cover more ground." The others nodded.

"I'll go with take Zoe, Koichi, and Nazu with me," Bokomon said. "I need to keep an eye on you anyway, girl, since you lost the Digitama." Zoe giggled uncomfortable. Koichi nodded and Nazu frowned.

Matt nodded. "TK, Tsunamon, I will look for the Digitama in a group."

"There's no way you're going alone!" Tai said. "Agumon and I will come with you."

"Count me in!" Kari cried.

"Joe, Wormmon, and I will look for it in the northern part of the suburbs," Izzy said.

"Hey!" Takuya yelled. "There's no way I'm getting stuck with this guy on my own!!"

"Like I'd want to be stuck with you," Koji said coldly, turning his head away. Takuya swore and yelled at Koji and, of course, Koji yelled back. Koichi, Izzy, Zoe, and Veemon were forced to get in between them to stop a fight before it started.

"We'll go with Tai and the others," Veemon said. Takuya looked down at Veemon annoyed and agreed. Koji back off and joined the group.

"Well, now that's settled, we'll have to meet up here by midnight," Izzy said. He pulled out a map on his computer and showed it to the others. "Joe, Wormmon, and I will cover block 1. Tai, you and your group will head to the east and cover block 3. Bokomon, Koichi, Nazu, and Zoe will cover block 2 and the parks."

The three groups nodded and walked out with their partners, all wishing each other luck as they split up.

**-- -- --**

TK and Kari ran in front and then behind the group. "Can't they stop doing that?" Koji complained. The streets weren't so crowded in that area, but it was crawling with soldiers celebrating their victory. They were at least a good half hour's walk from the block 1 of that side of the huge city that was divided into four parts.

"Relax!" Takuya said. "They're kids after all." Takuya like the others seemed relaxed which annoyed Koji to no end.

"How can you be so calm after what happened?" Koji asked.

"We'll eventually find it," Takuya replied.

"Yep," Tai agreed. "And when we do, we'll do our job!"

"But we're on a mission and if we blow this, it's the end," Koji retaliated.

"You're just too wound up!" Tai and Takuya laughed.

"He does have a point, though," Matt admitted.

Takuya and Tai's laid back attitude broke. "Not you too!" Tai shouted.

Matt ignored Tai. "All I'm saying is that Koji does have a point," Matt replied. "We do have to worry. What if the Digitama falls into the wrong hands? What if it already has?"

"What if it hasn't?" Agumon asked.

"There's a chance that it found the final of the Digidestined," Veemon said. Gabumon nodded.

"Yeah, but we don't know that," Koji said.

"That is until we find it!" Takuya exclaimed, smiling.

Then there came a scream. They looked upwards in the street. Kari was being held by the hand by an older soldier with a Doggymon with him. TK was sitting on the ground and was getting up. Matt and Tai closed the distance between them.

"Hey! Let my sister go!" Tai threatened.

"I was just – hic – if she wanted to play," the soldier said. He held Kari in the air by her hands. She kicked at him, screaming. The yellow cartoon dog Digimon snickered.

"His breath smells terrible!" Kari screamed. "Let me go!!"

"Do as she says, you big bully!" TK shouted. Matt helped his brother to his feet.

"Let her go!" Tai shouted again.

The drunken soldier turned to them. "Why?" he hiccupped.

"Because your horse is running away," said a new voice. The soldier turned to look at Koji and Takuya pointing to a horse behind them that was running away.

The soldier dropped Kari and he and his Digimon ran after the horse. Tai helped Kari up and turned to face Koji and Takuya. "Thanks!" Kari cried. Tai smiled as well.

"Nice idea," Tai congratulated them.

"I'm glad we thought of it," Takuya said. He smiled from ear to ear and folded his hands behind his head.

"'We'?" Koji repeated. "It was more my idea. You just happened to be able to help me."

"Can't you just go along with it?" Takuya asked, annoyed.

"Either way, we have to hurry to find the Digitama!" Veemon, Gabumon, and Agumon reminded them. The humans nodded and began heading the other way again.

Overhead, a Hawkmon followed them. "Huh," he said. "My mistress will be interested in this." He flew away.

**-- -- --**

"Why'd this have to happen?" Joe asked. "Why did we have to be given this task with watching a DigiEgg?"

"Destiny is what chose you eleven," Wormmon explained.

Izzy sighed. "This is about the twelfth time you complained about this!" he said.

"It's just- we're kids! KIDS!" Joe continued ranting. "What can us kids do against an army of soldiers and guards and a man that has ruled over our lives?"

"SHH!" cried Izzy and Wormmon, covering his mouth. The people and Digimon looked at them oddly. "W-we're practicing for a play!" Izzy said. "Right, Joe?"

"Uh . . . Yeah!" he said. He then broke into a song that was way off key. "How can us kids survive a war like this~?!"

"Eh heh," Izzy laughed awkwardly. "That's enough, Joe." The three continued on.

"How much farther are we from block 3?" Wormmon asked after several minutes.

"At least another fifteen minutes," Izzy replied. "It could take us all night to find it."

"Well, that's just great!" Joe cried.

The sun had just set but the entire block was alive with activity and drinking. Wormmon rode on Izzy's shoulders and Joe walked close by.

"Hey!" called a guard. They turned around to see one coming up to them. "Why are you kids out this late alone?" he asked.

"We're searching for something," Izzy answered. "Its holds much value to my friend here."

"Yep," Joe agreed. He sweated because he could never really lie. _Please believe us and go,_ Joe thought.

"What does it look like?" the guard asked. "Maybe I can help you."

"We don't need any help," Wormmon declined before the two humans said anything.

"You sure?" the guard asked, straightening up. "The people can get really rowdy when in a stupor."

"Wormmon can Digivolve on his own to help us," Izzy reassured him. "Thanks though!" The two ran off.

"Let's go before we get stopped."

-- -- -- --

It was severely dark out know. Zoe, Koichi, Nazu, and Bokomon were in a park that was nearly deserted. "Where could it be?" Zoe wondered.

"It can't be too far," Bokomon said.

Nazu and Koichi looked around. Something gold caught their eye. Nazu ran up to the fountain in the middle of the cobbled park. She waded into the water and climbed up to the top bowl of the fountain. There sat the Digitama.

"Up here!" Nazu called down to them. She scooped it up and slowly climbed down from the fountain top. "It was up there."

"How'd it get all the way over here?" Zoe asked.

"At least we finally found it," Koichi said, smiling.

"Give me that Digitama!" Bokomon commanded. "Now so it won't disappear on us, I'll carry it." Nazu gave Bokomon a look but handed the egg to him.

Bokomon cradled the Digitama. "Now that I have you, nothing will happen," he cooed. Bokomon slipped the Digitama into his pink waist band. He then patted it and cooed happy and mushy words of comfort in a baby voice.

"Don't you think you can do that in a whisper, Bokomon?" Zoe asked.

"Or don't do it point blank?" Nazu said forwardly. Bokomon glared at her.

"You try being a parent," Bokomon retorted. _You're not even a parent,_ she thought.

"What are you doing here?!" someone shouted. The kids and the Digimon turned to see a girl and her Hawkmon standing a yard away. The girl was of average height and wore a blue cap over her short brown hair. She wore a yellow T-shirt and blue jeans. "Well?" she asked.

"We were here looking for something," Koichi and Zoe replied to the girl.

"Who are you, then?" Nazu asked.

"I'm Sora. I just happen to see you walking into my family's fountain," she said. "This is private property that is open to the public only during the day."

"We didn't know it was yours," Zoe said.

"We're awfully sorry," Koichi apologized. "We were just looking for something that we lost."

Sora's face became questioning. "Are you friends with several kids that were heading towards Block 1?"

"Huh?" the three asked.

Sora then noticed the Golden Digitama that Bokomon was trying to hide. "Can that be?" Hawkmon asked. He flew closer to take a look. Bokomon slapped him away from the egg. This seemed to satisfy Hawkmon. "Sora! It's the Golden Digitama!!"

Sora's mouth dropped. "The Golden Digitama that the king's looking for?!" she shouted. She looked around wildly and motioned for them to follow her. Zoe, Koichi, and Nazu looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Sora and Hawkmon. Bokomon ran after them as quickly as he could.

Sora lead them to a bank by a river that ran through Block 2 of the west side of the city. By the bank was clumps of trees and a moss covered rock formation that made it look like a home. Sora turned to them.

"You guys are the Digidestined?" she asked. "Where are the other nine?"

"Nine?" Zoe asked.

"There are only eight others," Koichi said. "Thus making eleven of us."

"Eleven?" Sora repeated. "What about the twelfth?"

Nazu looked down at Bokomon. "You got some explaining to do, Bokomon," she said.

"Well, of course," Bokomon replied. "Didn't you hear me saying the twelve crests?" No one answered. "You don't know how to count, do you humans? Oh well, there are twelve crests as you all know. We're just missing one Chosen of the Crests. It might as well be any child for that matter!"

As if on cue, the Digitama began to glow, as did Sora. Hawkmon's mouth literally dropped as far as it could go in astonishment. After several seconds, Sora stopped glowing and fell to the ground in exhaustion. "Sora!" Hawkmon ran over to the girl and helped her up. He then noticed the amulet around her neck that hung on a gold chain. "You've been chosen as the final Digidestined!"

Hawkmon had reacted differently than the other Digimon had when they found out that their human friends were chosen as the Digidestined. In fact, Hawkmon was happy. "This is happy and dandy and all, but shouldn't we be getting back to the others?" Bokomon asked.

The others nodded and began running towards the meeting place as quickly as they could.

-- -- -- --

The night was quite dark. A tall man was walking among the streets of the town area around the palace. He frowned. He was muscular and was bald except for a blonde mustache. He looked around.

"What are you doing?" an old lady shrieked. A soldier had grabbed her hand bag and searched through it. Without much luck, the guard threw it to the ground. "How rude!" the old lady yelled, picking up her hand bag and slapping the guard with it.

The soldier came up to the guard. "No luck, Captain Carlisle," he said. Captain Carlisle sighed.

"Soldier, don't you respect your elders?" he asked. The soldier looked at the captain as if he was crazy.

"That old lady is just a citizen," he replied. "I'm just following orders."

"So am I," Captain Carlisle said. "You can at least show some respect when looking through some old lady's bad by handing it to her."

"Can do, Captain!" the young soldier said, saluting the captain and leaving to continue his search.

Captain Carlisle looked at the people who were passing by, both drunk or on their way home from some festivities. _These poor people, having to live under a tyrant,_ he thought. _Looking for an item that they don't even know existed until today. These poor people, I feel sorry for them._ There came a second shriek from an old woman whose bag was taken and searched through. Carlisle sighed again.

"I hope someone finds the Digitama," said Carlisle's Digimon which was a Commandramon.

"You know if you say that too loud, the king would behead both of us," Carlisle said. "Whoever finds the Egg will be destroyed."

"I'd rather believe in some hopeless thing than be one of the ones who are hopeless," Commandramon replied, smiling. Carlisle nodded. _Me too. Let's just hope the Digitama gets out of the city before anything happens._

-- -- -- --

The whoosh of wings filled the air around the Digimon. _That feeling! It has to be!_ The winged Digimon grinned. "Time to take it for the king," he said.

He flew towards the Digitama's energy source.

-- -- -- --

The kids eventually made it back to their meeting place at midnight. The first to make it there was Izzy, Joe, and Wormmon. Takuya, Tai, Matt, TK, Kari, Koji, and their Digimon made it not too long after midnight empty handed and both defeated and hopeful. Finally after came Koichi, Zoe, Nazu, Bokomon, Hawkmon, and Sora.

"Hey!!" Zoe shouted. She waved to the others. "Guess what we found!" The others smiled and gave cheers about finding the Digitama. Koji nodded and went to meet with his brother.

"Who's that?" TK pointed to Sora.

"This is Sora," Bokomon said. "She is the twelfth and final Digidestined. She's come to join us."

"You're sure?" Izzy asked skeptically.

"She glowed and has an amulet like us," Nazu replied. "No doubt about it."

"Now what?" Tai asked.

"We found the Digitama, so we just fight now!!" Takuya shouted.

"You're really a dunce," Koji sighed. "If we fight now, we'll get creamed."

"Don't we need the Chosen Digimon now?" Sora asked Bokomon. Bokomon nodded.

"The Chosen Digimon are the Digimon partners of the Digidestined AKA the Chosen humans," Hawkmon said. "In order to meet them, you must head back to where Ophanimon lives."

"And that's where?" Takuya asked.

Bokomon went on to explain where Ophanimon lived: in a forest city to the west of the city that was out of sight and it'd take a Piximon to get there. "Or the Crests," Bokomon added after several seconds.

"Well, than why are we still here?" Tai asked.

"Let's go!" Kari and TK cheered.

"Shouldn't we wait for morning?" Joe asked nervously. "We need our rest . . . a-and besides, the land is full of ill Digimon and-!"

"Stop being a worry wart!" the Matt and Zoe said.

"Well, let's go, then," they all cheered (of course except Koji).

"Oh really, young kids?" laughed a new voice. The kids turned to see a Karatenmon standing on a light post across the street. "You're not even going to get out of this city alive! I'll take that Digitama off your hands and take you kids with me for a little execution."

"Like we'll let you!" Veemon shouted. Agumon, Wormmon, Gabumon, and Hawkmon stood with Veemon in front of the twelve kids.

Agumon shot a Pepper Breath attack towards the crow looking Digimon. Hawkmon combined it with his Feather Strike attack making the feather into a fiery feather. Karatenmon jumped off the pole as the flaming boomerang passed by under him.

He landed in front of them and slashed his sword. The Digimon and humans jumped out of the way. Veemon landed on the ground and jumped doing his "V-head butt" pushed off the ground and hurtled towards Karatenmon. Karatenmon was about to knock him away but was unable too. He looked behind him. Sticky thread had caught him so he couldn't pull away nor jump.

Veemon's attack hit dead on. "Good job, Wormmon!" Izzy cried.

Veemon landed on the ground and clutched his head. "Man," he said. "That's some armor."

Takuya laughed slightly. "At least you're not a complete hard head," he said.

"Well, that's real assuring," Koji muttered.

"You honestly think that this can hold me?" Karatenmon laughed. His wings began to glow and then he released black feather shot from his wings and flew towards the Digidestined.

Agumon and Gabumon spewed fire to disintegrate several of the flying feathers, but several of them went through the fire unsinged. The Digidestined ducked from the incoming feathers.

Karatenmon used the advantage to get out of the web of sticky silk and flew towards the distracted Rookie Digimon. "Enlightenment." Karatenmon took his sword and slashed at the Digimon, hitting them in their weak points, sending them flying.

Izzy, Tai, Kari, Takuya, Sora, Matt, and TK ran over to their Digimon. "You alright?"

The Digimon didn't respond and began to glow a blue light. Their essence turned into data ribbons that flew into the air and into their amulets.

"Agumon!" Tai and Kari cried. They tried to grasp at the data streams with no luck.

"Gabumon," whispered Matt, clutching the air where his Digimon sat. TK broke into tears. Izzy was surprised and Sora was taken aback, tears forming in her eyes. Bokomon, Joe, Koichi, and Zoe's eyes were wide and Nazu and Koji looked down in shame.

"Veemon!" Takuya cried. "What happened?"

"What I'm going to do to you," replied Karatenmon. "Crow Sword!" Karatenmon took out his second sword and set them into a V position. Energy gathered in the contact point of the two swords and then Karatenmon released the energy.

Milliseconds from impact, the crested began to glow. One second they were there, the next there was a flash of light, and a third second later the Humans and the last of the Rookie Digimon were gone along with the Digitama.

"W-where did they go?!" Karatenmon cried, looking around in surprise. Then it occurred to him. _Those human children are the Chosen for the Crests._ He flew off towards the castle to tell the King about the newest development.

-- -- -- --

Only an hour later, the King flew into a fit. "Now of all times! Things just keep getting worse!!" he shouted.

"Hunny," the Queen said soothingly. "Why don't you let it go? After all, they are just kids. What can kids do to a king and his army?"

"A lot because they have the DIGITAMA!" the King shouted. The Queen kept an even face and smiled sweetly.

"Just send the guards to kill the children," she suggested.

The King calmed a little. "You're right," he said. "Where would I be without you?"

_Nowhere,_ the Queen thought in a disgusted voice. Her face betrayed what she was thinking. "Where would this Kingdom be without you?" she answered.

Karatenmon bowed low. "Your majesty, I beg you, let me take care of this," he pleaded.

"No," answered the King sternly. "I'll leave that to Captain Carlisle. You are given the duty of finding the forest kingdom."

Karatenmon gritted his beak together but remained silent. "As you wish, my lord," he said bitterly. Karatenmon rose and left the throne room.

"Why don't you give Karatenmon the job of taking care of those kids?" the Queen asked. "He should be able to take care of them without difficulty since they no longer have Digimon to protect them."

"That is untrue because he let them escape!" roared the King. "Captain Carlisle will be able to accomplish this without problem."

The Queen sighed. "It's late, my King," she groaned. "Let's get to bed." The two rose and went to the bedroom for a nights sleep.

**X-X-X**

**Okay, the city in which this story takes place is in a coastal city that is surrounded by water to the east, mountains to the south, and fields and forests to the north and west. The west side of the city is something like what an European city used to be like back in the later seventeenth or eighteenth or nineteenth century. Wide streets, houses, and parks filling the area is what fills the west side of the city. The east side of the city sits on water and thus you have a Venice like city with canals for streets. The south side is nothing but shacks, farming land, and factories while the north and center of the city is full of mansions and the castle where the royal family live.**

**Does this explain the city a bit? That's good. :3 Reviews are nice. This chapter took forever! DX Hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Note: I don't own Digimon. This is just a fanwork, nothing more.**

**This is also a crossover between seasons 1 and 4 set in a different world, so expect it to be different.**

**Rated T.**

**This is my first AU Digimon crossover, so things will be kinda strange, but bear with me.**

**Transitions:**

" **-- " places**

"**X-X-X " chapter endings**

Chapter 3

The children woke up to see a shining dawn. Birds chirped and the sun shown through the trees, but their hearts carried sorrow despite the area around them. Then it hit them.

"Why are we in a forest?" Nazu asked. It was true; they were outside the gates near the beginning of the forest a mile to the north of the city.

Tai, Kari, TK, Matt, Takuya, Sora, and Izzy gave no notice to what was around them, sad for their loose. Silent tears rolled down their cheeks as they went over the night's events, seeing their deaths over and over and over again.

Zoe tried to change the subject. "So, what know Bokomon?" she asked.

"How should I know?!" Bokomon snapped back. "I just saw my friends killed, my human friend is now a Chosen, the disappearance of the Digitama, and know we are far away from home! How do you expect me to know?!"

"Bokomon!" Joe said. "Do you have to be so rude?"

"Sorry," Bokomon replied, turning to Joe. "I'm just emotional from all the trauma." The Digitama shook. "So is my baby."

"It isn't even your baby!" Nazu frowned. "How can you call it your 'baby' if you didn't make it?" She crossed her arms and sighed.

"Because I am, that's way!" Bokomon yelled back. He turned back to the Digitama. "Now, now, I'm not made at you, it's just the human," he cooed to it. Nazu rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath.

Koichi turned to the morning Chosen. "It's alright," Koichi said. "We're all affected by their sacrifice. I'm sorry for your losses." They looked up.

"Well, we can't stay here," Koji said. "We're going to get caught if we are here for too long."

Takuya stood up. "Hey, who made you the boss, Koji?" he yelled.

"Well, no one else volunteered and you were moping over the sacrifice of your Digimon," Koji replied coldly. "There's nothing we can do now but to find this Ophanimon!"

**"**He is right," Matt said rising to his feet. "We can't stay here." The other mourners nodded reluctantly and rose. This wasn't time to stay here and wait to be caught.

The group turned to face Bokomon. "So, Bokomon, where is the forest kingdom?" Bokomon thought for a second.

"I . . . don't know," he replied sheepishly. The kids' mouths dropped in unison.

"How can you not know? What a time to be clueless!" The older kids shouted like nuts.

"Well, how am I supposed to know?!" Bokomon shouted. "I've been a pet Digimon all my life!!"

"Uh," TK said. The Digidestined and Bokomon looked at TK. TK bit his lower lip and his eyes were squinted.

"Uh oh!" Tai whispered guiltily.

"Uh oh?" Koji asked, looking at Tai.

"TK, don't cr-" Matt pleaded, but it was too late. TK bursted into tears. Kari stood next to him slightly beside herself in what to do.

"Now look what you did!" Takuya yelled at Koji.

"What I did?" Koji yelled back.

"Come on you two!" Zoe yelled. "Now's not the time to fight!"

"Please stop fighting!" Koichi asked.

TK cried louder. Matt, Tai, Izzy, and Kari were trying to calm TK down. Koji and Takuya were yelling at each other again and Zoe and Koichi were trying to stop them. Nazu sighed and Bokomon wasn't sure what to do. Sora couldn't take it. She turned to Nazu, "Wanna help settle them down?" Nazu nodded.

"If we don't shut them up, they never will," Nazu agreed rolling her eyes at the fact.

The two stood up and screamed, "SHUT UP!" Everyone became quiet and turned to look at them. Takuya and Koji held each others' shirt collars. Koichi and Zoe were holding their free arms that looked like they were about to hit each other if released. TK even stopped crying. Kari's hand was on his shoulder and Tai, Izzy, and Matt were kneeling next to him.

"We can't go nuts right now!" Sora said. "If we do, we'll only tear each other apart! Don't we have a world to save?"

"Yeah, but I can't work with this!" Takuya shouted pointing at Koji. "He's just emo!"

"I'm not emo, you dofous!" Koji growled back.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Nazu shouted. She stood up and walked over to the four and wrapped both of them on the head. "Get over it! Gez!"

"Thank you!" Zoe said, letting go of Takuya's arm so Takuya could clutch his head. She folded his arms.

"Are you okay, Koji?" Koichi asked his twin, who as well, clutched his head.

"Glad that's settled," Bokomon sighed.

"An you, Bokomon," Sora turned to face him. Bokomon nodded fearfully. He gulped. "Didn't you mention that the Crests could find the city where Ophanimon lives?"

"Ah! I did say that!" Bokomon exclaimed.

"Really?" Tai asked.

"Then how do we do it?" Matt and Koji asked.

"I have no clue," Bokomon admitted. The humans fell over backwards in surprise.

"Didn't you mention that a Piximon could bring us there as well?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, you did say that, Bokomon," Joe stated.

"Yes, I did, but Piximon can't be found so easily," Bokomon explained. "They often live in secret places but according to bird Digimon, Piximon began living around cities and town waiting for the Chosen to be chosen and for the Digitama to fall into their hands, but I don't think that they'd go this close to the city that they fear."

"Well, we never know until we know!" Tai and Takuya said. "Let's find the Piximon!" The two pumped their fists into the air in excitement. No one else agreed with their happy demeanor.

"But didn't you hear Bokomon?" Joe asked. "One might not live here."

"But like what they said, we may never know," Matt said.

"Why don't we try?" TK suggested. Kari nodded in agreement.

"Tai might be a bit of a knucklehead, but they're right!" Kari said.

"Well, that more like it, pi!" called a new voice. It was an adult male voice. Everyone looked around.

"What was that?" Zoe shouted.

"Show yourself!" Nazu commanded.

"G-ghost!!" Joe cried.

"Ghost, pi? Where?" The voice drew nearer. "I can't stand ghosts, pi! Pi!" Several seconds later, a pink, winged puff ball flew into the clearing. "Where's the ghost?!" it shouted in the adult voice that didn't seem to fit it.

The humans stared wide eyed and dumbfounded at it. "What is that?" Matt and Koichi asked.

"It's like a strawberry dyed cotton ball," Tai commented.

"It's cute!" Zoe and Sora said.

"Monster!!" Joe cried. The others stared at Joe as if he was crazy.

"The Karatenmon was a monster," Nazu muttered.

"Ah! Humans this far out, pi?" the pink puffball asked. He swished the miniature spear that was as long as he was tall around. "What are you humans doing out this far, pi?"

"Ah! It's the great Piximon!" Bokomon shouted. The twelve humans stared at him then at Piximon then back at Bokomon. They bursted into laughter. "What's so funny, pi? Am I missing a joke, pi?" Piximon asked.

"How can a little puff ball be the 'Great Piximon'?" laughed Takuya.

"It's more like the 'Petit' Piximon!" Tai stated.

"It's as big as my hand!" Matt laughed.

"More like the size of Takuya's brain," Koji muttered. He was one of the only three who weren't laughing, along with Koichi and Kari.

"Enough of that!" Bokomon and Piximon shouted. "I may be small, pi, but I'm not weak! Don't judge my strength by my size, pi!" Piximon fumed and suddenly, the trees began moving and smacked the laughing humans.

"Ow!" the said clutching their heads. "What was that for?"

"For laughing, pi!" Piximon fumed. Piximon than noticed the Golden Digitama that sat under Bokomon's pink waist band. "You are the Chosen Humans, pi? The Digidestined, pi?" he asked.

"Yeah," Koji answered.

"We even have proof," Koichi said. The twins showed Piximon their amulets. The others followed suit (Takuya and Tai doing it reluctantly).

Piximon's eyes widened. "Well, I'll be, pi!" he said, dumbstruck. Piximon regained his expression he had worn earlier. "We'll see if you have been correctly chosen."

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

"We were chosen by the Digitama!" Zoe said.

"Doesn't that mean anything?" Matt asked.

"Yes and no," Piximon answered. "You must be ready. You may be the Digidestined, but you may not be ready for the job that lies ahead of you. We can't rely on weak humans."

"Than why rely on us humans then?" Koji shouted. "Why not just defeat the king yourself?"

"That will explain in due time," Piximon answered. "For now, we must take you else where. They are coming."

"They?" the humans asked. Piximon didn't answer. He quickly turned and began flying away.

"Quickly! This way!" The kids and Bokomon followed him.

-- -- -- --

Carlisle and Commandramon managed to search the most of city without luck. They were now searching the east side. Carlisle sighed. _How far can those kids have gotten?_

Commandramon grinned silently. "Those kids are really clever, aren't they, Carlisle?" he asked.

Carlisle nodded. "How can you be so proud?" he asked.

"Simple," Commandramon answered. "If we haven't found them, they must be well hidden or not even here. No word from anyone means that the kids aren't in harms way."

Carlisle smiled as well. "Why do we even help the King?" he asked.

A soldier and his Digimon partner approached. He saluted to the Captain. "Captain Carlisle, no sign of the children have been found," he reported. He paused. "Why are you so happy, Captain?"

"I'm just thinking of a funny joke," Carlisle lied. "I'll tell it to you sometime. If they're not here, check the sewers. They probably are hiding down there."

The soldier saluted him and was dismissed, telling his fellow soldiers to start searching the pipe system. Commandramon looked up at Carlisle. "Do you think their down there?" he asked.

"Of course not," the captain replied. "These kids are, after all, not stupid. If they have the Golden Digitama, they'd be far from the city until it hatches."

"Conspiring against my husband, are you, Captain?" asked a female voice. Carlisle began to sweat. He brought together his composure and turned to face the Queen.

"What do you mean, madam?" Carlisle asked evenly. His voice was pure of anything that would give him away.

"Don't play dumb, Captain," she said disgustedly. "I know what you're doing and I don't think my husband would very much appreciate it, either."

The Queen walked into a nearby open building. It was one roomed. Most of the room was filled by a pool of water that came to it in miniature waterfalls from the ocean and drained away just as quickly, keeping the water just below the little flat marble stone where a fountain stood spurting water. Carlisle followed her.

"Really, I don't know what you mean," Carlisle said, trying his best to keep his cool. His face was blank but he was afraid. His palms were sweaty and he was close to sweating even more.

"You know what I mean, so stop faking it!" she commanded, her voice raising several octaves. The Queen whirled around to face him. "I know that you don't follow all your orders!" She calmed down, turned around, and fixed her hair in the water's reflection. When she was done, she began talking again. "Once you find those brats, bring the Digitama to me. I order you to not destroy it. The Digimon inside of it may be of use to me."

"Now, your highness," Carlisle began. "It now sounds like you're conspiring against the King, like you are accusing me of doing."

The Queen stiffened. She turned to face him. "O-of course not," she stuttered. Her face became even again. "I love my– don't get me wrong, Captain," she said with a honey like voice. She pointed her finger at him in rage then folded her hands together. "I just think that my husband is over reacting. The Digitama can be used to destroy those who conspire against him."

The Queen began walking out of the room, passing Carlisle. She stopped when she was right next to him. "If you want, you can help me by giving the Digitama to me," she said. "It is for the best, after all." She then continued on her way.

Carlisle turned to stare after her. _This won't be good_, he thought. He walked over to the fountain as well. "According to the people, whatever higher power there is, they will hear you when you pray here. I wonder if that's true?" he wondered aloud. For now, he didn't have time to pray. He turned and left silently.

-- -- -- --

"How much farther are you taking us?" Joe complained.

"We've been walking for hours," Zoe whined.

"Actually, we've been walking for about three hours, twelve minutes, and five seconds," Izzy corrected her.

"Yeah, but we don't need to know that," Nazu said, a tad bit annoyed.

"You think you have it bad?" Matt asked. "Try carrying your younger brother for an hour!"

"Or your younger sister!" Tai added. TK and Kari were about to collapse from exhaustion just an hour before after their mad dash.

"We'll get there when we get there," Bokomon replied.

"We're almost there, pi," Piximon said happily.

_How can it be so cheery?_ Nazu rolled her eyes. Koji thought something along those same lines, but it was a bit wordier and a bit crueler.

Koichi was one of the only twelve that hadn't complained yet. Koji had said something to shut Takuya up and Sora and Zoe had tried to calm them down and it was completed by Nazu, who had bonked them both on the head.

"Are we there yet?" Joe asked again.

"We're almost there, pi!" Piximon replied.

Bokomon looked at Izzy. "Humor me, Izzy," Bokomon said. "How many times has Joe asked that?"

"About ten times in the last three hours," he said calculative. "With an average of about twenty minutes and nine seconds in between the times he's asked."

"Don't you have more than numbers flying around in your head, Izzy?" Sora asked.

"Of course!" he replied. "I think about what to eat, how long it takes me to eat it, theories about what had cause my computer to malfunction, where certain screws go in my computer . . ." Izzy trailed off.

"Never mind," Sora whispered. This went unnoticed.

"Hey, Izzy, do you think you can stop doing that?" Koichi asked.

"Or more bluntly, can you just be quiet," Koji said more forcibly.

"That's a little harsh," Zoe said.

"Whatever," Koji said rolling his eyes.

Bokomon sighed. Takuya dared not open his mouth to shout at Koji, so Nazu's hand wouldn't meet the top of his head. The group fell into silence.

"We're here!" Piximon said after twenty minutes. The humans sighed in relief. They looked around. They had entered another clearing from the rough trail that they had followed. The sun pored into the area resting on a small wooden mail box.

"This is it?" Nazu asked. "There isn't much here."

"You can say that again," Kari agreed from Tai's back.

"Why is there a mail box in the middle of the woods?" Zoe and Sora asked.

"There isn't much of a point to it since no one lives out this far," Koji stated.

"For once, I have to agree with you, Koji," Takuya admitted.

"Maybe it's a mail box for the Digimon?" TK suggested.

"Not likely," Matt said.

"Actually, he's right," Piximon said, smiling. "We are near the forest city. You must use the Crests to get into the city."

"And how exactly do we do that?"

"That you must find out on your own," Piximon said. He flew off and disappeared into an invisible wall.

"Whoa!" Tai cried. "How'd he do that?"

"Maybe we can go in after him!" Takuya said. He walked over to where Piximon disappeared, but was met by an invisible wall. "Ouf!" He fell back onto his butt.

The other children went over and tested the wall, pressing their hands against it. "It's no use," Zoe said.

"It's as solid as a brick wall," Sora stated.

"Oh, great, how are we supposed to get there now?" Joe asked.

"Using the Crests," replied TK and Kari. "But the question is how do we do it?"

Matt looked at his Crest that rested in his hand. Izzy pulled out his computer and began typing away. Bokomon looked over his shoulder and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm analyzing the wall," Izzy replied. "Maybe from there, if I gather enough info, I can figure out how to get into the wall." Izzy kept typing away for several minutes. Then, his computer froze. "Oh, great!" he cried. "Now I have to reboot it!"

"Hey, Bokomon," Koichi asked. "Doesn't the book say anything about how to enter the city?"

Izzy stopped trying to unfreeze his computer and looked at Bokomon. The rest of the humans glanced at Bokomon as well. "Oh yeah!" Joe said. "What does the book say?"

"Oh, right!" Bokomon cried. He opened his waistband and pulled out the book while keeping the Digitama in one place. He sat down and opened the giant book on the ground in front of him, flipping through the pages. "Ah! Here it is!" he exclaimed. "'To enter the great city in the forest, humans must show that they show no ill will to Digimon.'"

"How are we supposed to do that when we only have one Digimon?" Sora asked. "We already lost our friends back home."

"If only Gabumon where here, we could pass this obstacle no problem," Matt said. TK's eyes became watery again.

"Poor Veemon," Takuya said, falling into the funk again. "If only we were strong enough to have helped."

Izzy sighed. "I wish Wormmon was here," he said.

"Too bad Agumon isn't here," Tai frowned.

_They're going back into the funk again,_ Zoe and Koichi thought.

"Well, they're not here, so you can't worry about that," Nazu said. If it was meant to help, she didn't achieve her goal. "We can't help them now if they're gone."

"Would your Digimon friends want you to be downcasted because of their passing?" Zoe asked.

"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't," Koichi answered for them in as much of a cheerful manner as he could. "We have to help the other Digimon and humans that are suffering under the King's rein."

"And you'll achieve nothing if you mope over spilled milk," Koji said in a less lighter tone than his brother's. "What matters now is the ones who are still alive."

The miserable children looked up and nodded. "It's hard to forget," Takuya said.

"Yeah," Tai agreed.

"But they are right," Sora said. Izzy nodded.

"For the hurting people and Digimon!" Kari and TK cried, wiping their tears.

"For them!" the rest echoed. Suddenly, their Crests began to glow an orange, a red, a purple, a lilac, a sky blue, a carnation pink, a white, a black, a royal purple, an orchid purple, a yellow orange, and an ocean blue light. The glowing turned into beams of light that flew towards the mailbox. The mailbox took in the light and several seconds later, a new beam of multi colored light flew towards the invisible wall, forming a door.

The Chosen looked at the door oddly then at each other, shrugged, and opened the door. They filed in one by one. The door led to a new area that wasn't seen in the clearing. Piximon stood next to an armor cladded humanoid Digimon.

"Well done, pi!" Piximon congratulated them. "You are for sure suited for this job, pi."

"Welcome," the woman greeted them. "I am Ophanimon. Destiny has shined down on us and granted us you, the Chosen Humans. I am honored to see you in my city."

**X-X-X**

**Sorry about the delay there. I've been having a hard time trying to decide what was going to happen. Yeah, there's another reference to season 1. It's the same Piximon, unlike the Piximon in my other Digimon fanfic, this one says "pi" a lot. I love that little puff ball in this chapter. Just as a note, any big Mega Digimon in this will talk without conjunctions like Data from Star Trek: The Next Generation (yes, I've watched it, you got a problem with that?!) And I meant for Carlisle to look something like Luis Armstrong from FMA without the sparkles (that's how I saw that character in the dream) Reviews are REALLY nice!! *hint hint* I like to know some feed back on this.**


End file.
